My advnture
by dari1992
Summary: Me and my friend were sitting in the front room watching twilight, something went wrong
1. Chapter 1

MY MISTAKE

My parents were going out of town so I inivited Kisten, my best guy friend. Me and him were going to watch Twilight, his favirite movie, hes the only person at school that would talk to me. Everyone else is scared of me, thats problay because, when i get mad everything in the room flies I get scared the animalsin the room protect me. No one has ever gotten close to me scince then. Last year at school, someone had triped me, my books went flying every where. Kisten was walking down the hall way at that time, he helped me pick my books off of the floor. Ever scince then we were friends, everyone stopped staring at me. Every weekend we sleep at each others house, Mom and Dad had just left when I heard a knock at the door. I walked slowly toward it, I opened the door, Kisten stood right outside. He had a black eye and a busted lip. "They did it, didn't they?" I asked as I pushed him inside. "They were calling you a witch, and wanted to hang you, I had to stop them. They didn't like that I stood up for you, and beat me up" he explained. He was the best friend I could ever ask for, he put the movie in, and sat down. I walked into the kitchen and made us some popcorn, and some drinks. When I walked back in, he was sitting on the sofa, the tittle screen on the tv. "You could have started the movie" I told him,

"I wanted to wait till you came in" he said, I sat down beside him, he was so sweet. He pressed play on the VCR on the movie started. "What's that" Kisten asked, pointing to the screen. I looked every where, and didnt see a thing. "Where?" I asked him. He got up, went to the tv, and touched it, there was a humming noice comming from the tv. Soon Kisten was gone, I ran to the tv, pocked it, and I was gone. I opend my eyes and I was in a front room. Eight people were staring at us. "KISTEN WHAT THE FUDGE DID YOU DO" I yelled at my best friend. He just stared at me, we were in the Cullens front room.

*Authors note: I dont own anything besides Kisten and Ella


	2. Chapter 2

"Fudge?" he asked, "You know I don't like to cuss" I told him, I heard laughing. I turned to see all the Cullen's laughing. Edward was looking at me like he does with Bella. I looked around and did not see her anywhere; I looked up to see Edward still starring at me. I hid behind Kisten, he knew what that meant: if a guy was starring at me or flirting with me he'd pretend to be my boyfriend. Kisten caught what I was doing, and put his arm around my waist, he looked at Edward and said "I'm Kisten, I'm Ella's boyfriend" I could hear Edward growling at Kisten. "How did you get here, if I may ask?" Carlisle asked. "I'm not sure myself, one minute were about to watch a movie the Kisten thought he saw some thing on the tv, when he poked it he was sucked in, so I followed him" I told them. We all sat down in the front room, Edward on one side of me, of course, Kisten on the other, Edward hated him sitting there. "Tell us about yourself?" Carlisle asked. "Well I'm sixteen, I go to high school, Kirsten's my only friend, everyone else is scared of me" I told them. "Why are they scared of you?" Edward asked, looking at me with so much love, that I looked away. "I'm not like them I'm not like anyone over there" I was scared to tell them about my 'gifts.' "Can you tell us why please" Esme pleaded. "I have 'gifts' when I'm mad every thing in the room attacks and protects me, when I'm scared every animal in the area protects me" I told them. Alice's face went blank, "What is it Alice?" Jasper asked. "The voltri sensed that they came and their on their way here" Alice said, that is soooo not good. Not soon later, they were here, they stood in the front of the room. I saw Alec and Jane; they were the only two that come. "Welcome" Carlisle told them, Jane moved her eyes to me, I knew what she was doing, I felt the pain, but did not show nor scream. She did not like that, "We came because Aro wants her" Alec pointed at me. "One of our guards can sense power any where, he sensed hers, told Aro about it, now Aro wants her for his army" Jane said. The Cullen's went around me, "We won't let you have her" Edward said.

*plz review, I would have written more, but I don't know wat else to put, so ill take any advice, and thank you for the people who already reviwed*


	3. Chapter 3

"Fine we'll take her by force" Jane said her and Alec coming closer and closer, Kisten pulled me out of the room. Jane some how got by them all, and was now in the kitchen with us. She knocked Kisten out with one hit, and snatched me up; we were soon at the air port and on the plane. I have no clue how they did it, two against seven, but some how, some way they did. Jane pushed me into the building were Aro is, he smiled as I was pushed inside, by none other than Jane. "Thank you my dear, you my leave" he told Jane, she got up and left, Aro turned to look at me "You have two chooses here, die or I'll make you into a vampire" his voice rang out. Should I become a vampire, maybe if I am I could find some way some how to get Edward and Bella together. I know Edward would problay be pissed at me for choosing to become a vampire, but is being a vampire worth it?

*I stopped right here, because I want votes should she become a vampire r not, its up to ur votes of how the story will turn out*


End file.
